


Sticking Together Through It All

by WildChildALR



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Western, DameRey, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Game of Thrones-esque, Harry Potter Next Generation, Highschool AU, Jealous Owen, JediPilot, One Shot Collection, Poe Dameron - Freeform, Post-Jurassic World, Pride and Prejudice References, References to Supernatural (TV), Rey(star wars) - Freeform, Spring Break, Star Wars crossover, The Force Awakens Inspired, au's, jealous!owen, rey/poe - Freeform, track list, vampire!claire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:18:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 13,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4757867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildChildALR/pseuds/WildChildALR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of one-shots and AU's based off our two favorite idiots. Shameless Clawen</p><p>1: Owen has been gone a few days and is anxious to get back to Claire.<br/>2: Years after Jurassic World InGen is finally no more<br/>3: Claire is an overbearing but well meaning Vice Principal. Owen is a popular teacher and coach<br/>4: Owen of House Mormont finds himself engaged to Claire of House Tully<br/>5: Claire is Queen of a land full of dragons. Owen is a Knight. Sort of...<br/>6; Owen reflects on his Tully bride-to-be and thinks on advice given by his four sisters.<br/>7:Hogwarts students Claire and Owen are imbedded in a deep rivalry. But it doesn't mean they have feelings for one another. Right?<br/>8: Prideful Owen and Prejudicial Claire clash in true Jane Austen fashion<br/>9: "Saving people. Hunting things." That's the vow Owen made after his friend was mutilated by 4 vamps. But protecting Claire Dearing is proving harder then it should be.<br/>10: Claire and Owen meet during Spring Break.<br/>11&12: Vampire!Claire<br/>13:Owen sees Claire with a handsy coworker<br/>14: Owen gives Claire an ultimatum<br/>15:Track List<br/>16:Xmas surprises<br/>17:Star Wars crossover<br/>18:WesternAU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Like A Wrecking Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off the song "Like A Wrecking Ball " by Eric Church

I own nothing

* * *

 

Owen had only been gone a few days but it felt more like weeks. InGen was still cleaning up the disaster that was Jurassic World and he had been drug along to capture and contain the Dinos they had invested in.

Having managed to catch an early flight he was now standing in front of the modest 2 story house he and Claire had bought together mere weeks before he left. Making it from the rental car to the front door in milliseconds he quickly withdrew his key to unlock the door but the key got stuck in the mechanism. Letting out a frustrated growl he twisted the key violently and using his shoulder as a battering ram, he forced the door open with a house shuttering bang. Entering the house he soon heard running feet descending the staircase.

The next moment Claire appeared in the stairwell, an aluminum bat in hand ready to face down whatever intruders she belived had entered her home. Seeing her in such a state; eyes fierce, mouth in a thin determined line; it immediately took him back to the last time he had seen that look. They had been surrounded by Dimorphodon and she had shot one of the little terrors full of tranquilizers, saving his life. In that moment he couldn’t help but compare her to some kind of warrior queen and damn if she wasn’t still just as formidable.

Quickly recognizing him Claire let out a surprised, “Owen? What are you doing here your plane wasn’t due for another 4 hours.” Owen, however really wasn't paying attention to what she said, for he had soon realized she was clothed only in her silk bathrobe.

Striding towards the stairs he quickly snatched her up guiding her bare legs around his waist before forcibly pinning them both against the living room wall. Whatever reprimand Claire had been forming dissolved quickly from her lips as Owen seared them with his own.

The next day Owen was tasked with re-hanging the living room pictures and replacing the hinges on the front door, but to him, it was all worth it. Claire was worth it.

 

 

* * *

If you have any ideas just send me a prompt :)


	2. Finally Over

I own nothing

* * *

 

“Owen! Owen wake up. She did it. She finally did it. “

Owen slowly opened his eyes he had been resting. He wasn’t sleeping. He definitely wasn’t one of those old guys who fell asleep as soon as he sat down. Hell, he wasn’t all that old and he still looked good for his age if he said so himself.

However, as his eyes focused on the CNN news story playing on the TV’s screen in front of him he immediately recognized the nearly un-tameable auburn curls of the woman pictured on the screen. The caption below read “Charlie Grady heralded for near single-handed take down of InGen ”

Owen couldn’t help the somewhat smug smile that formed on his face. After years of files that had been linked to the so-called “security ” company’s underhanded dealings had been leaked to the public there was a worldwide clamor calling for the corporation to be investigated and dismantled.

And by some ironic twist of fate it was his little girl who had taken on the beast with the single-minded determination she had inherited from her mother.

As the phone began to ring Claire rushed over to grab it on the second chime answering, “Grey? Yes we’re watching it too…Yes, you were right, she did it. I can’t believe its finally over. ”

As his wife wondered over and sat on the chair’s arm rest Owen took her hand and gave it a firm but gentle squeeze. And suddenly it was like he received some sort of validation for the last almost 40 years of his life. InGen was no more, the Parks were declared preserves years ago and human incrochement was against multiple international law. As he sat there he realized Claire was right, it was all finally over.

 

* * *

If you have any ideas for prompts just send me a message :)


	3. Highschool AU

I own nothing

* * *

 

John Hammond High School, better known as “Jurassic High” due to their Velosiraptor Mascot has one of the best Cross Country Teams in the country.

Despite being an Inner City school, they have the best graduation rates in the area thanks to top of the line educational resources and impeccable funding provided by Simon Masrani, their mulit-millionaire philanthropist Principle. Due to the demands of running multiple international companies Principle Masrani often leaves the school in the capable, organized hands of Vice Principle Claire Dearing.

One of the most popular teachers is Mr. Owen Grady the Environmental Sciences teacher, who also coaches the Girls Cross Country Team. Loved by the students the former Navy Man is often described as “Badass”.

Everyone knows Coach Grady and his girls. Azura “Blue”, Charleen “Charlie”, Dahlia “Delta”, and Eilianna “Echo” Veloci. The four sisters look to their coach as a second father, especially since their real father Anastáz “Indominus Rex” Veloci is doing life in prison for the murder of 20 people and other gang related crimes.

As if Coach Grady didn’t have enough on his plate getting his team ready for states, he has to keep fielding off dirty cop Vic Hoskins who wants to use his girls as pawns in some twisted play to gain control of their father’s gang.

Oh, and he still hasn’t been able to get Claire to agree to a second date after their disastrous first one.  

Apparently basketball shorts are not proper date attire.

 

* * *

Feel free to leave me prompts :)


	4. Game of Thrones AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Received an Anonymous request on tumblr and wrote this little drabble

I own nothing

* * *

 

Owen had been for-warned that while his bride-to-be was Tully in looks she had a streak of Frey in her personality. The rumors seemed true when he showed up late to their first meeting, his traveling cloths covered in mud and blood due to a attack by bandits on the road. Claire had all but sneered at his appearance as if highly and personally offended and had left the room without a backward glance.

But they need to stick together, for survival, because they both know what their marriage would mean for their families, for the North. Owen’s mother had been but a child of 10 during the War of the Five Kings, but she had held Bear Island against every threat. Claire’s mother had been a pawn in her father’s ambitious schemes that had nearly wiped out the Starks, to whom the Mormonts were pledged.

And so it would be up to them to aid in the houses of Weteros finding forgiveness and newfound peace.

 

* * *

Feel free to leave prompts :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to quickly clarify, Owen is a Mormont and son of Lyanna. Claire is a a Tully and daughter of Edmure and Roslin


	5. Fantasy AU

I own nothing

* * *

 

Queen Claire is the benevolent monarch of a kingdom filled with dragons. She rules the land with organized procision along with her faithful advisor Simon Masrani and trusted Mage, Henry Wu.

Within the kingdom lives Sir Owen Grady, adoptive father of four young orphaned dragons. Along with his squire Barry, Sir Owen must constantly fend off the schemes of his Liege Lord, Duke Victor Hoskins to use his “girls” in the Queen’s army.

When it comes to light that Mage Wu has used forbidden magic to create a monstrous uncontrollable dragon, Queen Claire has no choice but to turn to Sir Grady, (a horrible example of knighthood if she says so herself) for help.

To complicate matters further the Queen soon learns her two young nephews are directly in the path of the dragon’s rampage. Not to mention the failed courtship between Her Majesty and Sir “Dragon Tamer”.

* * *

Feel free to leave prompts :)


	6. Game of Thrones AU pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unintended second part to GOT anon prompt from tumblr

* * *

 

 

After the disastrous first meeting with his wife-to-be Owen couldn’t help but groan inwardly at the thought of spending the rest of his life with her. But something told him there was so much more under the seemingly frigid exterior she presented.

Settling into bed that night he thought upon the fact that they had barely a fortnight to get to know each other before they were to be wed and journey to Bear Island were Claire would become the lady of both a castle she had never seen, and to people she had never met.

Thinking about home reminded him of his four sisters and the lively discussion they’d shared before he left.

_“I still don’t see why you have to travel all the way to Riverrun just to marry some Tully girl. What do we even know about her anyway?” His youngest sister Ellianna had asked._

_“Well her father is Lord of Riverrun and her dowery is substantial. It’d have to be to lure a man into marrying the daughter of a Frey’s offspring.” Charllyn had spoke in a short clipped tone._

_“The sins of the past should stay there. ” Blueleigh, his eldest sister reprimanded. “The point of this marriage is to help the kingdom continue to heal. How can we expect other houses to follow our example if we’re prepared to make the girl into a pariah before she even arrives?”_

_“Umm … do I have any say in this? After all I’m the one who will actually be doing the marrying.” Owen had asked, the women looking at him as if suddenly remembering he was there._

_“No, no you don’t.” Dehllyia had laughed._

_“Mother has already agreed to the match on your behalf. You leave in a week.” The eldest Mormont responded gravely though she tried to smile. “But we should warn you that no matter what she ends up being like we will likely never think her truly deserving of you.” She joked ruffling his hair. The others had joined in cooing and chuckling, assuring their love for their only brother._

But as sleep overcame him, his dreams were filled with visions of a large happy family with multitudes of children with Mormont dark hair and vibrant Tully eyes.

* * *

Feel free to leave prompts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally when I got the request for a Game of Thrones-esk fic I had the thought to make the "girls" Owen's sisters, after all the Mormonts are famous for badass fierce women. But I was worried it might get too long or complicated so I broke it into 2 parts


	7. Harry Potter/Hogwarts AU

I own nothing

* * *

 

It was a well known fact that Claire Dearing HATED Owen Grady. It wasn’t just for the simple fact of she was a Slytherin and him a Gryffindor, it was everything about him. His cocky attitude, smug grin and the way he always seemed ready and more than willing to go toe to toe with her in any kind of argument.

Before Owen arrived at Hogwarts Claire had been at the top of every class. Then the American transfer had arrived half way through sixth year and it had been loathing at all but first sight for Claire. This small detail didn’t seem to bother Owen much because he still took every opportunity to talk and attempt to flirt with her. As if that wasn’t bad enough Owen had continued to match her grades in every class, even surpassing them in Care of Magical Creatures.

The icing on the proverbial cake though was when the Herbology teacher, Professor Longbottom had cut off an argument they were engaged in during class by declaring that if they did not quiet down he’d have both of the “love birds” in detention re-potting Mandrake for a week.

Later that afternoon Claire vented to her best friends Zara, also of Slytherin and Vivian of Huffelpuff recounting the whole ordeal. She bemoaned the Professor’s blatant favoritism for the student within his own house when it was Owen who had started the whole argument in the first place Zara was only half listening but scoffed and hummed agreements appropriately. Vivian however had asked when she was going to get over this stupid rivalry they had formed and just go out with the guy already. Claire had almost screeched at the thought but stopped herself after spotting Owen and his friends making their way across the castle grounds near where they were currently sitting.

An exaggerated eye roll and slight upturn of her nose was Claire’s response to Owen’s cheeky smile and wave when he noticed her and her friends. Turning back to her Ancient Runes notes she tried to concentrate but found it impossible with the addition of the new group of students mere yards away. The American was trying to teach them a Muggle game called Baseball but it eventually turned into a game of Quodpot. The match was lively, but what else could be expected when the Potters and Weasleys were involved. One by one the players were eliminated by the exploding quod until it was down to just Owen and James Potter.

If anyone said that Claire had smiled broadly when Owen won, she could easily claim it was a trick of the light. Or that she had smiled, relieved that the noisy group had soon after left to return their brooms and equipment to prepare for the next class. And if she had admired the way Owen’s shirt had stretched over the defined muscles of his arms and chest, or the way his pants had extenuated his butt, she was after all a red-blooded teenage female. It didn’t mean she liked him. Did it?

* * *

Leave me prompts :)


	8. Pride and Prejudice AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single woman in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a husband. "
> 
> Basically Owen is Lizzy and Claire is Darcy. Based on one of my favorite scenes from the 2005 version

“So this is your opinion of me. Thank you for explaining so fully. Perhaps these offences might have been overlooked had not your pride been hurt by my honesty…” Claire accused. 

Incensed, Owen parroted, “MY pride?“ 

Claire continued on ignoring the interruption “…in admitting scruples about our relationship. Could you expect me to rejoice in the inferiority of your circumstances?” 

“And those are the words of a gentlewoman. From the first moment I met you, your arrogance and conceit, your selfish disdain for the feelings of others made me realize that you were the last woman in the world I could ever be prevailed upon to marry.” He shot back quickly. 

It took but a moment though for him to realize what he had inadvertently admitted. That he had though of, fantasized even, of marrying Claire Dearing. For a moment he considered throwing all thought of propriety and social restrictions to the wind and kiss those tauntingly red lips of hers. But the moment passed and she broke the charged silence. 

Face becoming a cold hard mask she replied, “Forgive me, sir, for taking up so much of your time.” 

Owen watched, a twisting tightness forming in his chest as she turned and left the protection of the mausoleum, rain pouring down in sheets outside. Claire hurried into the surrounding trees, her muslin parasol offering little protection from the downpour.

Letting out a sigh he leaned his head against the cold stone and pondered the last few weeks. At the start of the Season his only concern had been to chaperone his four precocious younger sisters. He had never expected to have some one like Claire Dearing enter his life.

Upon first becoming acquainted with her Owen had immediately found her demeanor cold and arrogant, especially after he had overheard her insult him to her friend Vivian Krill at a ball. But then he had thought he was beginning to see the woman underneath, someone caring and loyal. That was until he discovered Miss Dearing had discouraged budding feelings between Miss Krill and Owen’s best friend Lowery. 

And so with a heavy heart, Owen decided it would be best to put all thought of Claire Dearing and her fine eyes far from his mind.


	9. Supernatural AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saving people, hunting things

Owen has seen a lot in his life. Most of the worst of it wasn't even when he was in the Navy. No the worst was after he got home, the night he witnessed his best friend being torn apart by four female vampires.

Five years he's been chasing them now, and he's just received a tip from fellow Hunters Sam and Dean Winchester that the vamps may have set up a temporary nest on the outskirts of a small Wisconsin town.

Soon after arriving it isn't long before Owen discovers two people have gone missing in as many weeks. And now it seems like they're next target is a local travel agent named Claire Dearing. 

Claire for her part is instantly suspicious of a drifter who arrives in town and then suddenly wants to plan a Costa Rican Vacation. But when she tries to get rid of him by any means necessary, threats, yelling, giving him the slip when he's so obviously following her, he still insists she needs to stick with him. Her survival depends on it.


	10. Summer Romance/ Spring Break AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My take on why Claire hates the beach

“Hi I’m Owen. Owen Grady.“

The redhead in the teal two piece looked up over the cover of her book, Ian Malcolm’s face splayed across the back. Owen would never admit to it, but he stopped breathing for a second as those clear sky blue eyes focused on him.

Appearing disinterested she let out a simple, “Hi." in return.

Taking a quick breath Owen tried, “My friends and I were hoping to play volleyball but there’s 3 of us so I was wondering -”

“Claire,” A new voice cut in. Turning his head Owen spotted two girls heading towards them, both were carrying a paper boat of fries. “Who’s your new friend?” The brunette one ask.

Before Claire had the chance to likely say he wasn’t a friend Owen stuck out his hand and introduced again, “I’m Owen. I was trying to convince your friend to play some volleyball with me and my friends..” He indicated his two male companions a few yards away.

The two newcomers looked the men up and down brazenly. They must have liked what they saw because the brunette answered, “We’d love to. I’m Lindsay by the way. This is Jill, and you’ve already met Claire. ”

“Nice to meet you. ” Jill smiled shaking his hand. Turning to Claire she instructed, “Come on. Put the book down. It’s Spring Break! ”

Sighing with a defeated groan Claire closed her book and placed it in the bag beside her chair. “Fine.” She replied, “But only because I know you’ll keep bugging me till I give in.”

“That’s our girl.” Lindsay laughed.

Striding back over to his friends, the girls in tow Owen quickly introduced, “Guys, this is Jill, Lindsay and Claire. And these two idiots are Matt and Eric.” He indicated to each correct person.

Moving into position for their game, Owen was teamed up with Claire and Jill, Eric indicating that they could serve first due to their “handicap”.

“Handicap?! ” Jill scoffed, her eyes widening in anger. Tossing the ball into the air she smacked the orb with all her might, causing it to land with a thud at Eric’s feet. “I believe first point is ours.” She sneered smugly.

The next point went to the apposing team, Matt letting out a, “Beat that Grady. Hooyah!”

“Game’s still young Williams.” Owen replied.

A few points and a lot of trash talk later Claire asked, “So, Navy huh?”

Pleasantly surprised Owen smiled, “How’d you guess?”

Gifting him with a small smile of her own Claire said, “We’ll you only call each other by your last names, and your friend said Hooyah instead of Ooh Rah as a Marine would have. Also someone left their tags on that towel and they say Navy. ” She laughed.

Letting out a small laugh after glancing to where she indicated, Owen quickly stooped and picked up the tags. Placing them around his neck he replied, "Their mine. We had a week of Leave time and figured we’d hit the beach.”

Nodding Claire offered, “We flew out from Wisconsin.”

Owen thought of making a Cheese Head joke but decided against it. Instead he called out. “Next point wins it all folks! ”

“You guys are so going down.” Lindsay jeered from the other side of the net.

Owen through the ball into the air and served it over the net, Eric quickly returned it though only to have Jill smack it back once more. Lindsay was quick to hit the ball and see it back to the other side but Claire was too fast and jumping into the air with all her strength she spiked the ball into the sand on the opposite part of the net.

Letting herself get wrapped up in the thrill of victory, Claire was oblivious to her surroundings for a moment. She couldn't remember the last time she had played a sport, let alone won. But her daze was broken by Owen's victory shout and she came to realizing she was wrapped tight in his arms, her breasts smashed against his chin as he spun them around. Slightly embarrassed she asked him to put her down, to which he complied, but not before ensuring she slid down his chest on the way down.

Blushing almost as red as her hair, Claire quickly started gathering her things calling to her friends that they wouldn't want to get sunburn their first day of vacation. But then Matt offered, "Hey, one of the hotels is having this huge bonfire party here on the beach tonight. Will we see you guys there?"

Before Claire could decline, Jill answered, "Of course, sounds like fun. We'll ALL be there." She looked poignantly at Claire, then raised her eyebrows as she glanced to Owen then back to her. Inwardly Claire groaned knowing how much teasing and 'advice' the girls were going to give her about tonight.

A few hours later Claire found herself back on the beach amongst a huge crowd of drunk college students. Looking at the mass of people moving around the giant campfire, the loud music blaring in her ears, she wondered why her dorm mates found this so fun. Lindsay and Jill had bought her a gauzy white sundress on the boardwalk claiming she simply had to wear it to the party tonight. She had paired it with a navy blue cardigan and white sandals.

As she had suspected as soon as the girls had seen Matt and Eric by the kegs they hadn't even noticed she was there. Matt had told her Owen was getting shots from the make-shift tiki bar and she nodded politely and, not wanting to be the fourth wheel, had wondered away like she was going to find him. She was about to slip away when she heard,

"Hey! You made it!"

Turning she spied Owen, a pair of what appeared to be tequila shots in his hand.

Rolling her eyes she quipped sarcastically, "What and miss all this excitement?" She gestured to the crowd around them.

Laughing he said,"Tell you what, how about you take this one shot and you and I go somewhere else? " He offered holding out one of the plastic cups.

Somewhat suspicious she asked, "Like where? "

"How about the pier? They have a really cool looking roller coaster and I've never ridden one. "

"Seriously?!"

"God's honest truth." He pledged placing a hand on his chest. Claire noticed how he still wore his dog tags under his blue t-shirt and tried not to blush at remembering how hypnotized she had been by the way the metal had lain between his bare chiseled pectoral muscles. 

Nodding after a moment's consideration Claire downed her shot, grimacing at the taste and burn of the cheap liquor. Laughing Owen knocked his back as well before directing her away from the party and towards the pier. Once there they road the roller coaster twice, and Owen won Claire a giant white Teddy Bear at a shooting game and she in turn won him a small blue lizard at a ring toss booth.

Over a funnel cake and fries they talked about their lives. Claire about her father and grandfather being former Marines, and about her older sister who had just finished college and was already getting married. Owen talked about the Navy and how growing up it was just him and his Mom since his Dad couldn't even stick around for him to be born.

Eventually they wondered back to the beach , the party-go'ers drunker than ever. Sitting down together on a log that had been laid out Owen asked if he could write or call her sometime. Claire somewhat surprised them both by saying yes. She had joked with her friends about one of them falling into some cliched summer romance, but who'd of thought it happen to her.

Going with the moment for once Claire eagerly leaned in when Owen started to do the same. But then the moment was quickly broken.

It came in the form of a topless blonde tackling Owen to the ground, the sucking sound of sloppy kisses following their decent. Shocked Claire just sat and stared for a second. But then mortification quickly set in and she all but ran away, leaving Owen, the blond and the bear still in the sand.

* * *

Almost 8 years later they both got the shock of their lives when Owen was hired on by Jurassic World and was "introduced" to Claire.

After a hasty explanation that the topless girl was a shipmate who had drunkenly decided to act on her feelings for him,feelings he had never returned, Owen had managed to convince Claire to go out on a "Do Over " to catch up and possibly see if they still had that spark between them.

"After all," He chuckled, "it couldn't be worse then how our last one ended."


	11. Vampire!Claire AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt left by Disneybrony, Vampire!Claire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got a little long but was so much fun to write :)

Claire had always been so careful. She had learned to be after 500 years. She was using her original name for the first time in centuries and working as an art restoration expert and authenticator at The Philadelphia Museum of Art.

The work paid decently, but the perks of being able to work at night, and mostly alone was more than beneficial. For the past week she had been doing work on Monet's Morning at Antibes and was just putting on the finishing touches, when the shrill ring of the department phone broke the silence. 

Answering she said, "This is Claire Dearing." 

"Oh thank God there's still someone there." A male voice breathed. "My name is Owen Grady. I had scheduled a painting of mine to be brought in and have some clean up and restoration work done, but I need to be outside the country sooner then I thought so I was hoping to drop it off tonight. " The voice explained quickly, as if spoken in one breath. 

Not wanting some stranger wondering the museum at night Claire protested, "Mr. Grady-" 

"Call me Owen." He interrupted. 

"Mr. Grady" She repeated. "I'm afraid the museum is closed. We would be more than happy to receive your painting tomorrow. Purhapse you could have a relative or friend-" 

Once more Owen cut in. "I know its late, but my plane leaves in four hours. Simon Masrani assured me you guys were the only people to call for this type of thing."

Torn, Claire bit her lip. Simon Masrani was a top donar and patron of the museum. If he had assured Owen his request would be accommodated, and she denied him, Mr. Masrani may not be so generous at the next fundraiser. 

Sighing inwardly she said as pleasantly as she could, "I'll call up to our Night Guard, Barry to assist and escort you. "

"Thank you. Thank you so much Claire, your a life saver. I'll be there in 10 minutes." 20 minutes later the door opened, Barry holding it open for Owen, his face blocked by the painting he carried. The two men were chuckling like old friends as they entered the restoration studio. 

"Here you are Miss Dearing. Safe and sound." Barry assured smiling . 

"Thank you Barry." She replied already focusing on the painting being set on her easel. 

"Barry, when I get back, you, me, Eagles game. 50 yard line season tickets man." Owen promised looking at the other man. Smiling Barry nodded before leaving. 

Digging into one of the pockets of his board shorts, Owen removed a phone, typed a quick message then replaced the device. Finally turning to Claire he said, "Thanks again. An urgent business meeting got called in my company's branch in Cabo... " He trailed off looking at her. 

Suddenly Owen's eyes got impossibly and comically wide. His jaw went slack and opened freely. Claire was going to ask what was the matter when Owen found his voice. 

"Your her!" He exclaimed. 

"Excuse me?" Claire ask. 

"Your her." Owen reiterated, then to clarify he grabbed the sheet over the painting. Tearing it away he pointed to the canvas. 

Unable to stop herself Claire let out a gasp. Owen was right, it was her. Only the painting that sat in front of her was nearly 100 years old. The image was called "Winter Rose" and depicted a redheaded woman standing upon the snow covered steps of a stately home, a Collie eagerly awaiting at her side for unknown adventures. 

Staring at the colored oils, Claire could almost feel the chill in the air, smell the crispness off the new fallen snow.

"How is this possible?" Owen questioned, "Are you like that chick in that movie that just came out, The Age of…whoever. Is that shit real?!" 

Taking a deep breath to calm herself and brush off the survival instinct in her head screaming at her to kill Owen to keep her secret, Claire answered, "No, I'm not. But don't worry Mr. Grady, you won't remember anything in a moment." 

Taking Owen by the shoulders Claire made him look into her eyes. Throwing his hands over his face Owen cried out, "Woah! Woah, woah wait. Just wait. Your a vampire?! Are you going to compel me to forget? " 

Claire raised an eyebrow at his attempt to stop her, and at her silence he opened his fingers slightly and from between them, looked at her questioningly.

"500 years I've kept this secret. Do you think I'm going to let you mess that up? Let you destroy the life I've built? " 

"You've really been hiding five centuries? Alone? " He asked removing his hands. When she didn't answer he questioned, "Don't you get, you know…lonely?" 

Surprised Claire just stared at him for a long moment. As the silence stretched Owen cleared his throat and gently removed her hands that were still on his shoulders. "Hey, how about you tell me about yourself. I bet its been a long time since you really talked to someone." He offered. 

"But what about your plane?" Claire found her voice in her growing suspicion. 

Chucking Owen admitted, "Well I own the plane so I think the pilot can wait." At seeing her disapproving look he added, "Come on. An hour, that's all I ask. Then you can erase my memory if you still want to."

"Why would you care?" 

"Everyone needs someone to talk to." He stated so matter of factly Claire found it impossible to doubt his sincerity. 

Nodding finally, she gestured to a work bench nearby as she sat upon her stool in front of Owen's painting. Resting the heels of her shoes on the stool's rungs she took a breath and began, 

"I was born March 2, 1515 in Kent, England. I had an elder sister named Karen who I loved very much. We were the daughters of a lesser Noble Man and were brought up to be the ideal of women in the day. That is to say good wives and mothers. My sister married at 16 to a Duke. It was a "good match" everyone said." Claire voiced disdainfully. 

"A good match took my sister a weeks journey away from her family, to an almost always lonely manor house. The only joy my sister found in her marriage was her sons, Zachary and Greyson." She revealed, pain for her sister lacing her voice.

Continuing on, "After seeing how "well" Karen married my parents decided to hold off a few years before trying to marry me off. However, I was seen as to opinionated and headstrong for the time and my family had a bit of a harder time finding me a husband. As I neared my 25th birthday I think my parents had all but given up hope. Their prayers were answered in the form of Lord Victor Hoskins. He had earned his title in service to the King. His money he had earned whilst still a soldier. Or, according to court gossip, mercenary was a more accurate term."

"It didn't take long after meeting that he asked my father permission to court me, to which my father immediately gave his blessing." Scrunching her brow she spat, "The man was odious. He would walk into our home as if he owned it and order our servants around like he was their master. And my father allowed it. From anyone else he would have banished the man from his lands for such an affront, but my father seemed to hang on Victor's every word."

Knowing what came next Claire sighed and rubbed her temple feeling very tired suddenly. "A few months after beginning to court me Victor asked me to marry him. I knew if I said yes I would be more miserable than Karen. He was jealous and controlling and acted as if he already owned me. So I said no. I turned my back on my family, my duty, but I would have rather died then spent my life with him." 

"As you can imagine Victor was furious, and my parents, well….they refused to speak to me. I did overhear my father speak of plans to send me to become a nun, but I used the turmoil of my parents discontent to my advantage and slipped away to visit my sister who at the time was pregnant with Greyson." Tears beginning to form in her eyes and emotion clogging her throat, Claire pushed on. "We were on the road. It was a dark moonless night. The driver had wanted to stop at an inn but I was so desperate to see my sister, so desperate to put all thought of Victor and my parents behind me, I ordered him to press on. Maybe if I had given in I could have escaped this fate. We were attacked. I heard the driver cry out, but then there was silence.Fearfully I crept out of the carriage and saw the driver on the ground, someone standing over him. At first I thought the assailant was whispering in his ear, but then they looked up and the eyes looking back at me glowed red as Hellfire."

"I screamed and tried to run but the creature easily caught me and tossed me against the side of the carriage. It was then I realized it was Victor. His eyes burned with murderous rage as blood dripped down his chin. He demanded I be his wife, demanded to know what made me think I could refuse him. I tried to cry for help but he just laughed in my face and said I'd never escape him. He then bit me and drained me of blood, of life. When he had taken enough he bit open his wrist and smeared it on my mouth. I tried to fight him but he was too strong. He turned me." 

Looking to Owen for the first time since starting Claire was surprised to find his face blank and remote. But when he spoke his voice was strained, like he was holding back great anger. "So what happened next? How'd you get away?" 

"Victor secreted me away to a castle he owned in Scotland. There I was placed under the watch of Dennis Nedry, bastard son of Sir John Hammond. Dennis was almost as unpleasant as Victor. He was slovenly, bad tempered and narcissistic, nothing like his jovial, compassionate father. I'd be the first to admit Sir John was… eccentric, I heard once he was trying to prove dragons existed and was trying to discover a way to bring them back." Realizing she was starting to ramble Claire blushed slightly before clearing her throat. Chalking it up to finally having someone to talk to she resumed back on topic. 

"I'm not sure what Victor promised him as payment, but to Dennis it wasn't enough. He was always complaining, about his father, having to watch over me, life in general. It didn't matter, he bemoaned the unfairness of it. But the good thing of it though was it made him careless. I waited for the right moment for his back to be turned just a moment too long… and I killed him, drained him of blood. He was my first kill but I knew it was a mercy compared to what Victor would have done when he discovered I was missing."

Swallowing hard Owen ask, "And the painting? You know my great great uncle painted that. I've seen all his other works, but this one, always spoke to me. Like there was so much untold about that woman." 

Smiling slightly in fondness she replied, "I met Alan Grant, your twice great uncle I assume, in the spring of 1921. I was living in London at the time and one day while having lunch at one of the many tea rooms, a man approached me and said I made having tea seem like an elegant dance and he wished for the honor to paint my likeness. At first I refused but he instead so I eventually agreed. The first painting I modeled for was called "Picking Wild Flowers ".

"I remember that one. But how could you stand the sunlight?"

"The longer we… exist, the less we're limited by the restrictions of our affliction. These days I can go out in full sun and not be affected for over an hour though I nearly always wear sunglasses due to discomfort with the light. At that time though I could barely make it a half hour before my skin would turn red and start to blister like a bad sunburn. But Alan was kind and attentive and would take multiple breaks so that my color would go down and he would resume his work" 

"He never suspected?" 

"Oh I'm certain he did, he was a very smart man. But there's a reason males of that time were called gentlemen. He never asked." Claire chuckled chastising Owen. 

Giving her a sheepish grin, Owen questioned, "You modeled for him what, almost 2 years? Did you guys ever…" 

"No, Alan was too professional to cross that line, not that I was interested. He was head over heels for a girl back in America named Ellie Sattler. He wanted to marry her but couldn't concede in her wish to have children. After he moved back to America we lost touch. I never knew if they married or not."

Shaking his head Owen smiled sadly yet ruefully. "Nope. Ellie got tired of waiting for Grant to change his mind so she married some botanist and had a son. They stayed close though. I never got to meet him but my grandmother always said he was a kindhearted crotchety old fool." 

Letting out a small laugh Claire nodded before standing and saying, "Well Mr. Grady, now you know all about me. And your hour is nearly up. Don't worry it won't hurt when I erase your memory. " 

Standing languidly as well Owen let out a confident, "Your not gonna take away my memory." 

Surprised and a little irritated she quipped, "And whys that? " 

"Like I said, everyone needs someone to talk to. And now I'm your someone." He smirked. "Besides we have a lot in common." At her scoffing look he isisted, "We gotta eat, gotta hunt, gotta…" 

At the last part he made a crude gesture with his hand, to which Claire rolled her eyes. "My hunting is a little different. Mr. Grady. What is your business exactly? " 

"Why are you insisting on calling me Mr. Grady? Its Owen. And my company is for extreme vacationers and wildlife enthusiasts. We take them out, show them places and creatures few have ever seen so close." 

"So you like to live dangerously." She smiled crossing her arms. 

Reaching out to touch her cheek Owen replied huskily, leaning in, "You have no idea ."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The paintings mentioned actually exist and were created by Sydney Kendrick. Check them out they're all so beautiful.


	12. Vampire!Claire pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing the last chapter I wrote a part 2/ conclusion.

Watching Owen sleep Claire couldn't  help but smile. He lay sprawled on his stomach, one arm clutching the pillow she had been using earlier, and his mouth was hanging open slightly, a breathy snore emanating from his throat. But it was these slight imperfections that made him all that much dearer to her, those small qualities that made him undeniably Human.

Checking her hair in the bathroom mirror one last time, Claire crept around the bed and gathered up her shoes before heading for the door. As if sensing her exit, Owen groaned and shifted slightly in his sleep, drawing the pillow closer. But the movement also caused the sheet already lying low on his hips to slide down further, giving Claire a glorious view of the perfection that was Owen's backside.

For a fleeting moment she contemplated waking him up for another roundof passion. But her common sense won out over her baser urges, and with a smile and rueful shake of the head she left the apartment.

Making her way to the street she climbed into an awaiting taxi and headed home. Upon arriving she once again shed her green dress and changed into a pair of old sweatpants and a Philly's T-shirt she had swiped from Owen's closet. While firing up her Kuerige Claire contemplated, not for the first time, if she had made the right decision when it came to Owen.

_Using his distracted state upon kissing her after she had told him her story, Claire had erased Owen's memory. He had been right though, talking had lifted a weight from her shoulders she had carried so long she no longer realised the burden of it. But Claire knew her survival depended on secrecy. And so she had replaced his memory with one of a nondescript red-headed woman who, upon comparison with the woman in the painting had smiled politely and assured the restoration would be complete by the time he returned from business._

_A week had passed and Claire finished the work in record time and to unsure she wouldn't be recognized she asked her coworker Vivian to return the painting to Mr. Grady. Thinking it was the last she would see of him Claire resigned herself to their brief yet memorable encounter. However, the day after while sitting at an outside table at her favorite corner cafe a sudden wind tore Claire's large sun hat from her head and sent it rolling down the sidewalk. Attempting to chase after it, she stopped short at seeing a man dive into traffic, saving her hat from being run over by a rather large SUV._

_Prepared to chastise the man for his foolish, yet chivalrous act Claire's words died on her lips at seeing her hat's saviour was none other than Owen. Despite the knawing feeling in her stomach Claire had spent a perfect afternoon with Owen in that little cafe. He had invited her over for dinner, which against her better judgment she had accepted._

That was nearly a month ago, and Claire was relieved yet surprised that while the painting which had brought them together hung in his living room, Owen had not again made the connection between her and the depicted woman.

Spotting the sunrise illuminate the skyline Claire flopped down on her couch and watched the reflection in the large mirror on her wall. Though at her age she could stand almost direct sunlight, she still tried to avoid the harshest and glaring rays. But she had always loved watching the sunrise and hadn't missed one yet. As the sun began to climb though she drew the heavy curtains and shades for protection.

Hearing a chime from her phone Claire picked it up and smiled at the request for a Skype message. Hitting except she was greeted by the smiling face of Zara Young, one of her oldest friends.

Back in the late 1800's Zara had been a young prostitute working in Whitechapel, and after barely escaping with her life after an attack by a madman she realized that in biting her attacker, she had unwittingly sealed her fate in a truly unexpected way. Fearful of what she had become, Zara fled to America hoping to escape her new hunger. It was by sheer luck Claire found her on the streets of New York and took her in, teaching and caring for her. Zara had been returning the favor by keeping tabs on Victor ever since.

"Hey Zara! How're you? How's Portland?" She asked. Owen had been right about not having anyone to really talk to. Claire only got to communicate with Zara every few months for fear Victor would some how find out.

" I'm great, Portland is nice. It's usually rainy so it reminds me a lot of Home. Thinking of returning soon, its been too long since I've been back in England."

Claire chuckled, "It's amazing that you've been in America all this time yet it still hasn't grown on you. You've even kept your accent."

"I've found it adds a great deal of mystique and exotic flair when attracting prey... I mean men." She laughed. "Though from the gleam in your eye I'd say your doing just fine on your own. Who is he? Tell me everything."

Blushing slightly Claire told her all about Owen and how they met. Not far into the story though Zara cut in exclaiming, "Wait, is this guy HUMAN? Claire your trespassing on dangerous territory. What if he finds out what you are? Worse what if Victor finds out about you two?"

"I already erased his memory of knowing what I am. And Victor is still in New Orleans right?!" She questioned growing concerned. This was the first time she had knowingly lived in the same country as him and even 5 years later it set her on edge.

"That's what my sources say. But Claire, just be careful. Wouldn't want to wreck my manicure tearing some guy's intestines out cuz he broke your heart." Zara gave a small sad smile.

"Don't worry, a heart that can't beat can't be broken right? " Claire tried to assure, but she knew she was already dangerously close to falling in love with Owen.

"That's what I used to say but remember Ernest?"

"Ugh, Hemingway. Trust me Owen…has very little in common with him."

Zara gave Claire a pointed look but let the subject drop. They spent the next hour catching up and discussing small talk. After hanging up Claire tried to occupy her mind by cleaning and organizing her apartment. Finally though the sun began to go down and she quickly got ready for work and made her way across the city to the museum.

Walking up to her work space she immediately spied a dozen dark red roses sitting in a crystal vase that had been placed there.

"I have to say I've been extremely jealous of you for the past like, two hours since those arrived."

Turning Claire spotted Vivian, coat over her arm, purse on her shoulder.

"Oh I'm sure Barry is plenty romantic. In his own way." Claire smiled.

"He is. But he likes to do little romantic gestures. But you know, sometimes a girl just wants a big ol' bouquet from her guy. If only so other people know how special he thinks she is."

Claire laughed half-heartedly along. Something about the deep color set her on edge. Assuring that she would show the arrangement to the guard and drop some not so subtle hints, she bid Vivian goodnight.

Trying to get some work done proved impossible as she kept getting distracted by the blooms sitting mere inches away. It was as if the flowers were eyes, starting at her every move. Finally unable to stand it any longer she picked up the vase and made to move it off the table, but as she lifted a small card hidden among the petals fluttered to the floor. Opening the tiny envelope and reading the message, Claire dropped the vase and flowers with a deafening crash.

_Been missing you. Expect me soon._

_-V_

Tearing her phone from her pocket she quickly found the contact she was looking for. At hearing the line pick up on the first ring she called out, "Owen?!"

"Claire, I know its gonna sound like the lamest excuse ever but I had meetings all day. I'm sorry for not at least sending a text."

Brushing off his apology Claire questioned, "Where are you?"

"Home. Why what's wrong?"

Not bothering to answer Claire hung up and hurried out of the muesem. Exiting through the service entrance Claire didn't bother calling a taxi or catching the bus. She ran.

With her superhuman speed she made it to Owen's building in moments. Feeling the seconds crawl by on the elevator, she breathed a sigh of relief when she reached Owen's floor. Knocking quickly Claire was halfway through the door as it was opened.

As she brushed past him Owen ask, "Claire? What's wrong? I understand if your mad I didn't contact you after last night but-"

Cutting him off Claire stated, "He found me. Victor's found me. Just when I was finally happy again."

"Who's Victor? Some crazy ex? Wait, Claire your not married are you? " He questioned confused and concerned.

Sighing Claire looked deep into his eyes and commanded, "Owen, I need you to remember."

For a second his eyes went blank but then they cleared and the green orbs widened.

"Claire? What are you…You erased my memory?! " He accused as the recollections came rushing back.

Frowning Claire shot back, "Yes, because I was afraid. Afraid that by letting you in I'd be loosing all that I've worked and struggled for. But after we re-met, I don't know, it just seemed like destiny was trying to get me to take a hint. You can be mad at me if you want but Victor IS coming and if he finds out about you he'll kill you. And make me watch."

"I have a cabin. Its a few hours from here up in the Poconos." He supplied his voice tight and controlled.

Nodding Claire told him to pack a bag and she'd be back in 10 minutes ready to go. After returning to her apartment Claire quickly stated packing. As she walked out the door she glanced over the space, pieces of her life lay scattered about. A desk from France, a gift from King Louis XVII himself. On top of which sat silver tea set crafted by Paul Revier, patinated with age. Countless other items from across the world and history sat commingling togther. She knew these were just things, but they were a representation of her long, long life. And she wondered if she'd ever see them again.

On the way back to Owen's she received a text letting her know he was waiting in the parking garage. Sliding into the Jeep Wrangler she tossed her bag into the back seat then sent a text to Vivian explaining she had a urgent family emergency and had to leave town immediately.

Once on the road Owen turned up the radio as far as it could go. Knowing he was still angry and likely trying to drown out her presence, Claire contented herself with watching the city lights fade into the beginnings of the mountains before the exhaustion of the aftermath of fear and panic set in and she passed out.

A few hours later Owen shook her awake and she opened her eyes to see that they were parked in front of a modest sized log cabin. As they exited the car Owen said, "I know its no five star resort, but there's electric, indoor plumbing …"

"Its nice." Claire assured, a little relieved he was talking to her again."Do you come here often?"

"Not as much as I'd like to anymore." He responded taking out the key and unlocking the door. Pulling a flashlight out of his bag Owen madehs way to the kitchen and after flipping the breakers, turned on the lights. Looking around Claire instantly saw how much more "Owen " this cabin was compared to his apartment in the city. While the cabin was decorated in warm tones with over stuffed furniture that made it feel cozy and den like, his apartment was ultra modern with sleek lines and a near blinding glare of white permeated the space.

"I'll take the couch tonight." Owen stated. "There's a second bathroom upstairs with a shower if you'd want it."

Realizing that his hurt and anger were pushing her away again, wordlessly Claire nodded and ascended the stairs to the bedroom above. Just like the downstairs this room was cozy and homey in feel. A large king size bed sat opposite a large fireplace crafted of stones that seemed taken from the surrounding area. The large windows included a windows seat overlooking the wooded valley below. Taking in the pictures on the wall Claire was surprised to see that some such as a snapshot of Owen riding an ostrich in Africa, she had already seen in his apartment. But others, such as him running with the bulls in Spain, standing next to a tiger and Buddhist monk, as well as standing atop a Mayan pyramid, she had not. It broke her heart a little to know that despite being centuries older, of the two of them, Owen was the one truly living.

Knowing sunrise was not far off Claire sat next to the window and watched for it. Downstairs she could hear Owen moving around restlessly. Once the sun began to peak over the trees though she heard him leave the cabin and from her vantage point, saw him head into the surrounding forest.

Making her way downstairs Claire searched the nearly barren cabinets, and coming up empty on any foodstuffs she decided coffee would have to suffice until they could make it to some corner store in town. The smell of coffee was just starting to permeate the kitchen when she heard the front door open.

Still facing the counter Claire said, "Owen, I know your angry wit me and I understand. But despite what I did, I really like you. I hope you can eventually forgive me but if not I understand."

"Well he'd be a damn fool to stay mad at you." A voice responded.

Whirling around Claire came face to face with the last person she had ever wanted to see. His hair and beard were shorter, and he had picked up a slight southern drawl but the arrogance of his whole demeanor hadn't changed at all.

"Victor!" She gave a choking gasp. "How did you find us?"

"Oh darling, I made you. I've always known where you are." He smiled smugly.

"Where's Owen?!" She fearfully demanded, imaginings of some terrible fate flickering through her mind's eye.

"Oh you mean your boy toy? He's safe, for now. You had to of known how this would end, yet you still drug him into it ."

"You already ruined my life once Victor. Don't do it again."

"Ruined?! I gave you the gift of immortality. And how do you repay me? By trying to escape me and shacking up with some… two-bit Indiana Jones wanna-be who has no right to take what's mine."

"I will never be yours!" She spat venomously.

Sighing Victor replied, "500 years to get this independent streak out of your system. I'm tired of waiting Claire."

She was just about to tell him that he could wait another 500 years and she still wouldn't want him, when the door opened once more. Owen entered the kitchen unaware of the awaiting danger, but once he saw the unknown man and Claire's defensive posture, it wasn't too hard to figure out what was going on.

Not sparing a second to think Claire grabbed Owen, and securing his arms around her neck she dashed from he cabin in the blink of an eye. Sprinting up the mountain in a blur she stopped at a rocky outcrop that looked down over the surrounding area.

"So... that's Victor." Owen breathed, bent over trying to force his stomach back down into his abdomen instead of where it likely currently resided, in his throat.

"Yes." Was all she answered.

Straightening up and sighing Owen ran a hand agitatedly through his hair. "Claire, you can't blame me for being mad. A relationship is supposed to be based on mutual respect and trust and- "

Cutting him off Claire rounded, "Trust? Owen I had just met you! How could you expect me to lay down my guard after centuries of running."

Voice rising he demanded, "Why tell me anything then?"

"I don't know." She shrugged her demeanor softening. "Just the sincerity of when you talked about everyone needs someone….it just made me miss having that. And something about you gave me the courage to do so."

Smiling Owen leaned in and gently and tenderly kissed her. "I love you too Claire."

Stunned Claire just stared at him for a long time. This didn't seem to bother him though because he smiled broadly, and taking her hand asked, "So how are we gonna beat this guy?"

Shaking her head Claire confessed, "I don't know if we can. From what I've learned of Victor, he's nearly a thousand years old. He's stronger and faster then me."

"But not smarter." Owen assured.

Chuckling mirthlessly Claire replied, 'Maybe not but he makes up for that with pure determination. You know he ownes and founded InGen Security?"

"Really?!" Owen ask surprised. "My company has used them to escort clients vacationing in more hostile and unstable areas of the world."

Claire was just about to suggest making a break for the Canadian border when a large dark shape barreled into her, knocking her nearly over the edge of the cliff. In horror she watched as Victor held Owen by the throat with one hand and let out a screeching growl, his fangs glinting in the still early morning sun.

Then to add to the nightmare Victor sunk his teeth deep into Owen's neck. Claire could see the melissious glee filling Victor's eyes as he kept his gaze locked with hers over hiis victim's shoulder. Letting out a growl of rage Claire charged. Victor tossed Owen to the ground and slammed into Claire as she advanced. They battled through the trees splintering hundred year old trees like toothpicks.

At one point Victor had Claire pinned to a large boulder and he pressed his lips, still stained with Owen's blood to hers. Incensed with revulsion and rage Claire bit him and kicked him away in return.

Laughing Victor taunted, "If only you would have fought for your family as hard as you fight for him."

If Claire's heart could beat it would have stopped cold. "What do you mean?" She demanded fearfully.

"Your parents, your precious sister and nephews? I killed them all. But you wouldn't know that since you were too busy trying to hide from me." He sneered joyfully.

Tears rising up to chock her she sobbed, "Your a monster! "

But Victor was too busy laughing, head thrown back in sadistic mirth. Quickly tearing a large limb from one of the trees they had knocked down, .Claire buried the wood deep in Victor's chest.

Letting out a howling gasp of disbelief Victor spat, "You're mine. You'll always be mine." Before slumping to the ground and slowly crumbling to dust.

Tearing back through the woods Claire breathed a sigh of relief seeing Owen was still alive. But just barely. Cradling his head on her knees Claire stared down at him whispering tear soaked apologies.

Knowing there wasn't much time she said, "Owen, the choice is yours. I never was offered a choice but I'm giving you one. If you want… I can turn you. But if you say no, I- I'll respect that and I'll… I'll stay with you. I owe you that much."

Owen gazed up at her, his beautiful green eyes quickly glazing over. He opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out, so he took his hand in his and weakly squeezed it. Claire nodded understanding which he had chosen.

* * *

The next sunrise came too soon for Claire's liking. She stood at the bedroom window watching the sun's climb over the mountains. But the shuffle of movement on the bed behind her brought her attention back to the other person occupying the cabin.

Slipping back under the covers she asked, "How are you feeling?"

Wrapping his arms around her Owen replied groggily, "Like I got hit by a bus. Also pretty hungry"

Giving him a small sad grin she assured, "We'll go hunting when it gets dark. You won't be able to stand sunlight for awhile."

Sensing her downturn in mood Owen shifted to look her directly in the eye. "Claire, I don't regret this. I made my choice, I chose you. Now neither of us will ever need to feel lonely again."

With that he pressed his lips to hers, the movement becoming more passionate by the second. Claire thought about arguing that he may feel this way now, but what about 5 years from now? What about 10? But as he rolled on top of her and began to do that thing he knew drove her crazy with need, she decided those doubts could wait. After all, they had forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long but at one point my computer glitched and I lost half of what I had written at the time, and then I went on vacation to Connecticut for 3 days. Anyways hope everyone enjoys this and sends me more prompts


	13. Jealous!Owen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owen sees one of Claire's male coworkers flirting with Claire and steps in

"Daddy can we go see Mommy?" 

Owen glanced in his rear-view mirror to the four year old strapped to the car seat in the back of his car. Looking at the digital numbers of the clock on his dashboard he saw it was nearly 1:00pm. 

"Sure we can Sweetheart." He replied smiling. "I bet Mommy would love to get out of her boring old office and go out to lunch with us." 

From the backseat Owen heard his daughter Charlie giggle at calling her Mom's office boring. The few times Claire had taken her to work, the toddler was beyond bored by lunch time so Claire had mercifully called Owen and he had set both his girls free from their troubles. However, Charlie always loved visiting Owen at work. She often told him how cool the other kids in her preschool class thought it was that he got to work with animals like tigers, bears and elephants. 

As Owen waved to the security guard as he pulled into the parking garage at Claire's work he marveled at how different their jobs were. After "The Incident" Claire and Owen had received multiple job offers from countless companies, but wanting to be closer to Claire's sister and nephews they relocated to Wisconsin.After a few dead ends, Owen lucked into finding a job at a exotic animal sanctuary. The place took in animals with multitudes of back stories. Some were "retired" from the circus, others were taken in after someone thought having a cute little cub was a good idea until that cub turned into a 400 pound carnivore. The hardest to stomach though were the ones ceased from people's "personal zoos", many were malnourished and lacked proper space and interaction with people and their own kind. 

But Owen loved his job, giving creatures that were feared as much as they were loved a second chance. Not to mention he had nearly every Wednesday off so the day was designated "Charlie and Daddy Day ". So far today they'd built a pillow fort in the living room, had a garden tea party, and drawn nearly every animal Charlie had seen last time she had visited Owen's work. 

Claire however had stuck with Masrani Corporation and though she still worked in a high rise office, she made a lot more time for family and life outside work. Which is why Owen knew she wouldn't mind the two of them dropping by unexpectedly to go out for lunch. 

But as the pair exited the elevators and rounded the corner to the hallway leading to Claire's office Owen felt his blood run cold as a burning heat was ignited in his stomach. His Claire, his wife was sitting at her desk pouring over important documents like usual, but what caused bile to coat the back of his throat and his eyes to burn red-hot with hatred was the other occupant currently in the glass walled space.

Andrew Mummert leaned over Claire his mouth at her ear, his breath tickling her hair. One hand rested on her forearm, the other was pointing out things on the papers spread out before them. Owen had a overwhelming desire to break the hand that touched her, along with the man's jaw. 

Not sensing her Father's sudden change in mood, Charlie swiftly let go of Owen's hand and called out loudly, "Mommy!' 

Hearing her call through the closed door Claire looked up and smiled. Quickly pushing her chair back, heedless of the coworker behind her, she opened the door and scooped her daughter up in a tight hug.

"Hi baby." Claire kissed her cheek. "What are you doing here? " 

"Daddy and I came to take you to lunch cuz your office is boring." The four year old told her matter-of-factly. 

"Oh it is, is it?" She questioned eying Owen who was just now reaching them. 

Owen, momentarily forgetting his anger, smiled sheepishly at her raised brow. 

"Claire I thought we made plans to go over these reports over lunch." Andrew interrupted. 

And just like that Owen's righteous furry returned. He was about to step forward and tell him just where to shove his reports when Claire stepped in saying, "They're not due till Friday and the French branch is backlogged and likely won't get around to reading them until next week. We have plenty of time." 

Andrew nodded and begrudgedly began to pack up the papers. As he did so, Owen wrapped his arm around his wife's trim yet shapely waist and planted a searing kiss on her lips. He was surprised slightly as she opened her mouth to allow his tongue access, Claire had never truly felt comfortable with being overly affectionate in public,but he took her lead and went with it. Was this kiss office appropriate? No. Was he trying to make a point? Hell yes.

As he slowly pulled away he was more than satisfied seeing Claire's eyes glazed over slightly, her lids heavy over the brilliant blue now darkened with lust. Turning his head slightly he smirked blatantly at Andrew who was uncomfortably looking at the floor and hurrying out of the office 

* * *

"You didn't have to scar him you know." 

Owen looked up from the tablet screen in his hands to Claire's reflection staring at him from the master bathroom mirror. 

"Scar who?" He questioned. 

"Andrew." She replied, her voice momentarily muffled by the towel she used to dry her face. "He couldn't even look me in the eye the rest of the day." She told him flipping out the bathroom light and walking over to the opposite side of the bed.

"Come on Claire the guy was practically pawing at you. I swear if he tries the same crap he attempted at that office Christmas party last year I'll toss him from the roof." He ground out angrily. 

Sighing Claire slipped under the covers next to him. "He apologized for that and trust me Owen, I handled an island of raging dinosaurs, I can handle a handsy coworker." 

Setting the tablet on his nightstand, Owen reached over and gathered Claire to him explaining, "I know you can but it doesn't stop me from becoming -" 

"A jealous Caveman?" She supplied chuckling. 

Laughing along at the accurate description he responded, "Yeah, pretty much." 

Becoming serious Claire vowed, "I love you Owen Grady. And I made a promise binding me to you. In sickness and health, we stick together. For survival." 

At her words Owen gave a half smile, remembering the day he said them. Then he added, "And I love you Claire Grady. Always."


	14. In Need Of Change

Owen lay flat on his back, his chest rising and falling rapidly as a sheen of sweat quickly began drying on his skin. Beside him, Claire lay in a similar state, her firey hair plastered to her porcelain skin, as she smiled contently up at the ceiling fan above them. 

After a long moment though Claire rose from the bed and gathering her bra and underwear made her way to the bathroom. Knowing what came next Owen lifted himself up against the pillows trying not to let his disappointment show as Claire exited the bathroom and began to collect her clothes. He only half listened as she rattled off her itinerary for the next day, an excuse to not stay the night. It wasn't until she flippantly offered to text him that he blurted out, "Claire, what are we doing?" 

Confusion wrinkled her brow as she ask, "What do you mean?" 

Sighing he reiterated, "What are we doing? What are we? Cuz I sure as Hell don't know anymore. Heck the only time we really talk is when we meet like this then its all 'Whatcha doing right now?' then one of us shows up at the other's place and one more drink leads to another then you slide up close to me. We tear the t-shirts off each other, with your hands all over me. I tell myself I'm not in love, but one more time is never enough. Its always one last kiss and then you're a goner, and I'm here wishing you could stay a little longer"

"Owen we tried a relationship," She reminded him somewhat impatiently, "it didn't work." 

Laughing bitterly he replied, "That wasn't a relationship. That was two messed up people trying to pull themselves back together after going through something unimaginable together. Claire all we did was get each other through the day, hold each other after nightmares and go at it like rabbits in-between." 

Eyes narrowing she spat harshly, "You didn't seem to mind a few minutes ago." 

"Because I thought it was the only way to keep you!" He exclaimed voice rising in frustration. "We'd say "Goodbye, see you around", we'd break up, make up, and then make love.So I figured why not? To hell with the closure - save it for another time. God I'd try not to think about you, but it never worked so why put out a fire when it's still burning? Just when I'd start to think movin' on is getting closer, you call saying you miss me and that you're at home, and suddenly I'm comin' over, running every red light on the way." 

"Owen…" Claire tried to implore. 

Cutting her off he barked, "Don't. Claire I know what I want. I want a real relationship with you. One that's messy an imperfect but its real and genuine. If that's not what you want then I'm sorry but I can't do this anymore. I can't watch you walk out whenever you schedule an early meeting because spending the night makes you feel to vulnerable. You don't have to decide right now, but until you do… maybe its best we not be in contact." 

After he finished Owen didn't have enough courage to look up at Claire, so when he heard his front door close he flopped back onto his mattress hoping he hadn't just made the biggest mistake of his life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A friend of mine suggested making a track list for these stories. I've never done one before so if anyone has ideas let me know :)


	15. Track List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again this is the first time I've done a track list so I hope to do it justice

**1\. Eric Church:** Like A Wrecking Ball

**2\. Avenged Sevenfold:** Hail To The King 

**3.Default:** Count On Me 

**4\. Mew:** 156

 **5\. Nightwish:** Last Of The Wilds

**6\. Elvis:** Can't Help Falling In Love 

**7\. Colbie Caillat :** Falling For You 

**8\. Pride And Prejudice Soundtrack (2005):** Darcy's Letter 

**9.Def Leppard:** Hysteria 

**10\. Luke Bryan:** Roller Coaster

 **11.Rough Silk:** Take A Chance On Me

 **12\. Of Monsters And Men:** Mountain Sound

**13.Eve 6:** Think Twice 

**14\. Jake Owen:** Alone With You


	16. The Most Wonderful Time of the Year

I own nothing 

* * *

Everything had to be perfect. Claire had always been a stickler for details but in this instance, all elements had to be executed precisely.

This was to be her and Owen's first Christmas as a married couple. Most years in the past Claire had spent Christmas at her desk, catching up on work others were not doing due to being off for the holiday season.

But last year Owen had insisted she get in the Christmas spirit. They had hung up enough lights on the house to give Clark Griswald a run for his money. The inside had been decked with Garland bows, ribbon, and tinsel until it looked like a home in a Christmas decorating magazine. They had even cut they're own tree, something Claire hadn't done since she and Karen had been young.

This year though Claire was going bigger, better. Owen had remarked Christmas Eve as she baked a 12th dozen cookies, that she was maybe going overboard but she had brushed it off saying it was due to having a real Wisconsin Christmas for the first time in years, in her own new home, with her own new husband.

Owen had smiled and assured he'd make it a Christmas to remember. Claire had smiled too, already knowing the secret he had planned. 

_A few days earlier Claire had stopped by Karen's unexpectedly to pick up their Great-Grandmother's recipe for molasses cookies she had wanted to make. Hearing laughter and barking in the back yard she had gone to investigate. And there, dashing half-hazardly through the foot of snow on the ground with her sister and nephews was a barking fuzzy ball of fur._

_Grey had spotted her first and cried out in warning, "Aunt Claire!"_

_Zach had tried to scoop up the puppy and shield it from sight but the energetic thing had bounded right up to Claire yipping for attention._

_"Aww he's adorable. Karen you didn't tell me you were getting a dog." Claire accused, picking up the puppy and snuggling her face in the dense fur._

_Caught, Karen had bitten her lip and confessed, "She isn't ours. Owen had gotten her for you for Christmas and ask that we keep her for a day or two until you guys come over Christmas Morning. He was going to give her to you then. She's part Siberian Husky part Malamute. He named her-"_

_"Blue." Claire finished looking at the striking cerulean colorof her eyes._

_Becoming struck with an idea, Claire had quickly handed the puppy to Karen saying she had to go. Grabbing the recipe she had wanted she promised not to let Owen realize she had seen her gift early._

So on Christmas Day as she and Owen drove to Karen's Claire was repetitively texting her sister to make sure everything was going according to plan.

Everything was going extremely well. They arrived to the smiles and well wishes of Karen and the boys as well as Mr.and Mrs. Dearing. Dinner was delicious with so much food that a months worth of leftovers was not unlikely. When it came time to open presents though the nervous anticipation Claire had been feeling all day became tenfold. 

Owen tried excusing himself, claiming to have left packages in the car. But Grey volunteered to get them running from the living room towards the garage, his mother calling to him to put on a coat. But once the garage door opened the sound of nails on the hardwood floor and high pitched barking of a puppy could be heard. 

Blue came barreling into the living room and immediately jumped onto Claire and Owen's laps, giving generous kisses to each. 

"Sorry Owen." Grey apologized coming back to the room. 

Owen smiled though and assured, "It's ok buddy." Turning to Claire he smiled sheepishly. "I had gotten her a few days ago and Karen and they boys have been watching her. I've named her Blue if that's ok." 

"Blue is perfect." Claire assured receiving another puppy kiss on the chin. 

"What's the dog wearing though?" The women's father ask. 

Noticing the yellow shirt on the puppy for the first time Owen turned her for a better look. 

"Big sister to be." He read, his face confused. 

It took a minute but once the meaning sank in Owen scooped up Blue and Claire into a tight hug whooping for joy. As Blue whined in discomfort Owen set her down on the floor gently before placing a reverent hand on Clair's still flat stomach. 

"Your sure?" He ask. 

Nodding Claire felt tears of joy fill her eyes as she replied, "I have my first appointment after the New Year." 

Smiling brightly Owen vowed kissing her between punctuating , "Best. Christmas. Ever."


	17. Star Wars crossover (sorta)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A combination of two of my OTP's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing

Owen Grady and Poe Dameron go way back. Having been stationed on the same aircraft carrier the two quickly became lifelong friends. After retiring from the Service the Navy Seal and Air Force Fighter Pilot both received jobs at Jurassic World, Owen training his Raptors and Poe flying helicopter tours around the park and other islands. 

It seemed like an ordinary day on the island until the Indominus escapes. Claire Dearing, realizing her nephews are in the monster’s path enlists Owen’s help. Owen then turns to Poe knowing his flying skills will be invaluable to the search. They are soon joined by a young engineering intern named Rey. Having worked on the enclosure designs she feels keenly responsible for the ensuing chaos and bloodshed. 

Can they work together to save the boys and park in time? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone gets inspired by plotbunnies please feel free to be inspired. Just send me a link to whatever you write ; )


	18. Western AU

I own nothing

* * *

Isla Nublar is a town with a dire problem. Their community has been taken over by Vic Hoskins and his band of hired thugs, chief among them a giant beastly albino known simply as “Indominus”. The desperate townsfolk elect Claire Dearing owner of the General Store and Casa de Caballero, the local Saloon which she runs along with her sister Karen, to track down and employ Owen Grady.

A former Army officer, Owen is now a gun for hire along with his “girls”, four sisters hailing from China whom he rescued from slavers seeking to sell them to whorehouses in the many mining towns springing up in the area. After their liberation, the young women became fiercely loyal and protective of Owen as they learned the tricks and tools of his profession.

Few of the Isla Nublar residents know however, that Miss Dearing has already met Lieutenant Colonel Grady years ago as she traveled west to live with her sister after the death of their parents, Karen having answered a mail-order bride add nearly a decade before. Their meeting was remembered far from fondly, Claire’s eastern sensibilities and modesty was rattled, so she found Owen to be uncouth bordering on barbaric. He in turn found her uptight and prudish.

After a riotous re-meeting in which Claire refused to take no for an answer, Owen finds himself saddled up and heading to Isla Nublar. Though his girls are wary of Claire and their newest job at first, they seem to warm to both rather quickly. When they arrive into town they are met by terrified townspeople who cower in their homes and are skittish upon the streets in broad daylight. Knowing their only chance of success relies on every member of the town aiding in it’s  liberation, Owen and the girls start to train them and plot ways to ambush Hoskins and his crew when they return from San Diego in a week’s time.

As they prepare and work together Owen sees a side of Claire he never suspected existed. She is hardened by her time out west certainly, but their is a new openness and some other quality he simply can not name that draws him to her like a moth to flame. He also greatly enjoys recounting her furious blush at his thinly veiled innuendo’s upon their first meeting and now she is the owner of the town saloon. His teasing is silenced quickly though after she demonstrates her sharpshooting, so impressive that he knew of a few snipers that would be envious.

However, their possibly blossoming romance must be set aside when Hoskins and the Indominus return, the crime boss none to happy with the stirrings of rebellion and longing for blood.


End file.
